Strawberry Panic! 7-An Escape
by Ryokilla
Summary: Shizuma is feeling sick and reveal to Nagisa an old secret
Sunday early…a softy sheets, the sound of birds coming through the window and the morning light floods the room. Everything its quiet…but suddenly starts playing soft music.

Shizuma: music? (whispering)

Shizuma is in the bed and start listening to a melody

Shizuma: (awakening) … this music I listened when I was a child….(whispering)

Slowly she start to open her eyes and for a moment, she thought she was in the Ichigo Sha

Shizuma: …it´s my room, in the grandma´s house

Look at her side, Nagisa is not in bed. Start looking around the large room even where, there are some toys she used to play as a child. In the corner of the room is Nagisa, standing looking at the covers of some disks. Shizuma rises puts on a nightgown and comes up behind where Nagisa is.

Shizuma: (hugging her back and whispering to her ears) …that is what I used to listen when I was a child…

Nagisa: Good morning my Etoile. I didn´t know that you have a lot of classical music discs

Shizuma: yes…I had weird taste to be a little girl, don´t you think? (smile) …there´s some of jazz and blues…

Nagisa: (smiling) its very good

Shizuma: What time is it? (looking for a clock)

Nagisa: its 8am, the nanny came to say the breakfast its ready, and they are waiting for us, to serve it

Shizuma: Ok. Lets eat the breakfast and come back to the Ichigo Sha

Nagisa: Yes but… (sad)

Shizuma: What´s wrong my Nagisa? (worried)

Nagisa: You wake up and You haven´t kissed me yet

Shizuma: ohh…my mistake (Looking up)…How can I forget it?...

(Shizuma gently lifts Nagisa's face, and start to kiss her slowly and tenderly)

…

…

(In the Ichigo Sha, begin to return the girls who had left for the winter holidays. The next day it will begin classes again normally.

Miyuki is on her room ordering her clothes)

Hiroko: (helping) today comes back Shizuma, right?

Miyuki: Yes that´s right. Maybe in a couple hours she will be here

Hiroko: great! Too bad today I have to go home (sadly) I would like to stay here with you

Miyuki: when I graduate, we can spend some time together before you come to Miatre ...

Hiroko: but…

Miyuki: … if I´m married, I won´t be able…what a fool…(staring sadly)

Hiroko: (thinking) What I can do to avoid the suffering of my sister?

...

In Grandma´s house

Shizuma: Grandma, we have to come back now

Grandma: Too bad, I would like you to stay here forever

Shizuma: yes but you know, we have to study

Grandma: (Looking to Nagisa) Has been an honour, Nagisa chan. I know I can trust you my lovely Shizuma

Nagisa: (bowing) You can trust me, I´ll take care of her and I will love her always

Grandma: (sighing) aw…the love…is a wonderful feeling…

Shizuma: Grandma, we´re going now. Please, be carefull

Grandma: Say Hello to Miyuki chan

From the door, the grandmother moving her hands saying goodbye to the takes the Nagisa´s hand walking to the car which will take them to the train station.

Shizuma: It´s a beautiful day (looking through the car glass)

Nagisa: yeah, its like a spring day (looking to Shizuma) …What´s wrong , sweetheart?

Shizuma: eh…nothing, everything its ok

…

(In the Ichigo Sha knocking the Yaya´s door)

Knock knock

Yaya: come in

Tsubomi: Good Morning Yaya (surprised) wow! You are awake!

Yaya: Yes I am…why are you surprised? (looks mischievously)…or Did you wanna see me in bed, to invite you?

Tsubomi: (Blushed) What are you talking about!? NOO! (coughing) …I just want to know, How are you… (looking aside)

Yaya: (sitting at the bed) it´s ok…come here Tsubomi chan… (inviting to sit next to her)

Tsubomi: (sitting beside her, a little blused) …etto…

(Both speak at the same time)

Yaya / Tsubomi….

Both: hahaha

Yaya: well…I am the senpai, so…tell me

Tsubomi: Have you ear the rumors?

Yaya: Rumors? About What?

Tsubomi: They said, its possible that is made a camp with the 3 schools within the Etoile week

Yaya: The Etoile week, eh? …but the camp its forbidden, just the summer school its allowed

Tsubomi: I know…I´m telling you, its just rumors (crossing her arms)

Yaya: mmm, that would be great, the Etoile week is too funny. What would be planning, Hikari?

Tsubomi: you have not asked her?

Yaya: no, I just know that she has been too busy

Tsubomi: and why not ask her? They have to organized all the Etoile week with the student council

Yaya: I´ll do it (looks mischievously again) and… just come here for that?

Tsubomi: (Blushed look aside) I just would like to know if you know something about it

Yaya: hehe…its ok… I'll find out what´s going on

…

…

…

(At the midday, Hiroko is in the Ichigo Sha principal door waiting for Shizuma)

Miyuki: not yet?

Hiroko: no (sadly)

Miyuki: look…here they are

Hiroko: hey, Shizuma! (running to her)

Shizuma: Good day, Hiroko chan (smile)

Hiroko: Welcome back!

Nagisa: Nice to meet you, I´m Nagisa

Hiroko: (bowing) nice to meet you, Nagisa senpai

(Shizuma rises her eyes to look Miyuki, she is waiting at the door. )

Shizuma: ok Hiroko chan, we will go to drink hot chocolate, right?

Hiroko: Yes! I want to listen all your Etoile stories! (big smile)

Shizuma: come on, maybe you can be Etoile too

Hiroko: I´m going to work so hard in Miatre

Shizuma: Very good!

(All they together in the cafeteria are ready to share a hot chocolate and cakes, while Hiroko is excited and asking everything about the Etoile selection)

Hiroko: This is so excited! You ar in the Astraea´s book Shizuma, and I will say I met one of the best Etoile

Shizuma: hehe! No, I didn´t…Don´t you think, Miyuki?

Miyuki: you did it very well, Shizuma

Hiroko: well…my plan is to be the Miatre president, but I would like to be Etoile too

Shizuma: Work so hard, and you will can do everything what you want (smile)

Hiroko: I will do, thanks Shizuma senpai. (looks the cafeteria clock)

Miyuki: already getting late

Hiroko: yes…I have to come back home (sad)

Nagisa: You could meet who will be your future colleagues?

Hiroko: yes! I could greet Chiyo chan, is a nice girl- She told me that you are her oneesama, that´s right?

Nagisa: yes, I appreciate her very much (smile)

Miyuki: Hiroko, I will leave you in the entrance to Astraea

Hiroko: its ok, the driver will be waiting

Miyuki: but, he won't say nothing about this to our parents?

Hiroko: no, I trust him

Shizuma: then we accompany you, and is soon curfew

Hiroko: I loved this short time to spend with you (smile)

Shizuma: Nagisa will be here two years more, so you will see her always

Nagisa: yes, You can count on me for whatever you need

Hiroko: (excited) Thank you so much Nagisa senpai! I wanna be a Miatre student soon!

(The evening start to be cooler and the warm sun star to loosing on the horizon.  
The four girls are in the entrance to Astraea to say goodbye to the little Hiroko. A elegant car is waiting for her with the open door. She looks sadly the scene with a bag in the hand)

Hiroko: Miyuki… (eyes in tears)

Miyuki: (hugging her) don't cry Hiroko…

Hiroko: (speaking to her ear) You have to promised me, that you will think very well, please

Miyuki: I promise you

(Hiroko walks toward Shizuma)

Hiroko: (speaking to her ear) take care of my sister, please

Shizuma: don't worry, I will always do it

Nagisa: have a good back home, Hiroko chan (Bowing)

Hiroko: I will see you the next semester, Nagisa senpai (bowing)

Nagisa: I´ll be waiting

(Hiroko get in the car feeling so sad. She look the girls through the glass moving her hand.  
Miyuki have her eyes full in tears.)

Shizuma: (touching her shoulder) Miyuki, let's go home

Miyuki: let's go… (sad)

…

(Tonight, in the Shizuma´s room, she looks sad. Nagisa working on her desk and turns to see her)

Nagisa: What's wrong my Etoile? (worried)

Shizuma: I´m feel a little tired… (sitting at her bed)

Nagisa: (Rise her face softly and kiss her) Get in bed my love, its late

…

(That was a cooler night than anothers. Outside were a strong wind, the trees started to move violently and the sound becomes dark when blowing between windows.

At 3am, Nagisa awakens suddenly, feeling a very restless sleeping Shizuma)

Nagisa: (thinking) Does she having a nightmare?

(Shizuma turns to both sides very restless and Nagisa start to be worried)

Nagisa: Shizuma…love…what's wrong? (worried) Shizuma… (touching her face) love, wake up…

(Shizuma awake suddenly)

Shizuma: (weak voice) … I am very hot…

Nagisa: (putting her hand on the forehead of Shizuma) Love! You're burning with fever!

Shizuma: that's impossible… I have not been sick in years (listening very tired)

Nagisa: I´m going to bring some water (Get up worried)

Shizuma: where you're going? (feeling sick)

Nagisa: I will bring you some water and I will look for the thermometer (walking out the room)

(Shizuma start to feeling sick and take off the bed clothes)

Shizuma: (tired) that's great…to be sick now…

(Nagisa walking through the dark halls of Ichigo Sha looking for the medical kit)

Nagisa: (Thinking) Shizuma always has been so healthy…

(Nagisa returns to the room and find to Shizuma half-naked on the bed, her face is tired and blushed)

Nagisa: (sitting at the bed) you're very sick…take this (Giving her a glass of water and a pill)

Shizuma: was very time ago, the last time when I was sick. You shouldn't stay here, you'll be sick too

Nagisa: No, I will take care of you

…

(This morning, Nagisa came out from the Shizuma´s room, her face look too tired. She stayed up all night long taking care of Shizuma. Miyuki came out from her room and see Nagisa)

Miyuki: Good morning Nagisa…what's wrong? (worried)

Nagisa: Shizuma got a cold, last night had a fever

Miyuki: What!? Shizuma is sick!? (worried)

Nagisa: yes, now I´m going to the infirmary to get a medicine (yawning)

Miyuki: You look so tired. Let me help (putting a hand in her shoulder) , go to sleep

Nagisa: No, I promised take care of her

Miyuki: Don't worry, you have to rest. If not, you won't be available to take care of her as you want

(The nurse goes to the Shizuma´s room to examinate her. Nagisa gone to her room in the second floor)

Shizuma: (weak) Good morning, Miyuki

Miyuki: Good morning, How do you feel? (sitting at her side)

Shizuma: the truth is, I´m so tired. But I´ll be ok in a couple of days

Nurse: Miss Hanazono, You have one of the healthiest of Astraea records. I wonder why you've taken a simple flu that strong (taking the thermometer)

Shizuma: I´m not perfect (smiling)

Miyuki: at least you have a good sense of humor

Shizuma: Nagisa told you?

Miyuki: Yes, I saw her this morning and she was too tired. I told her off to sleep

Shizuma: My poor Nagisa. She stayed all night long awake. I told her but she didn't

Nurse: wow! You have enough temperature and swollen tonsils

Shizuma: that's sound so cool (smile) several days in bed to acquiesce me

Miyuki: Do not joke, Shizuma. You have to be alright

(the nurse begins to looking for a drug into her briefcase)

Nurse: oh no, I have no antibiotics. Lately there were several sick girls during these cold days and medicine ran out. I have to make an order of urgency. Please, while the medicine arrives, rest and take much water.

Shizuma: Ok

Miyuki: how long it takes to get antibiotics?

Nurse: (standing up) I will order by phone immediately and waited a couple of hours to bring it. I will come back when I got it

Miyuki: Thank you, we will be waiting

Nurse: try to keep her with fresh water to not to raise the temperature

(The nurse leaves the room and goes quickly to the office sister, to make the call. Miyuki is next to Shizuma)

Miyuki: Let me see (taking the thermometer) WHAT!? You're burning Shizuma (very worried)

Shizuma: How much?

Miyuki: You have 39°C (102°F)

Shizuma: wow…

Miyuki: I´m going to bring you water (walking to the bathroom)

Shizuma: Miyuki…(weak) some days ago, you said that I forgave you

(From the bathroom)

Miyuki: ehm…yes…

Shizuma: with this fever, I can't remember… I forgive what? ...

…

(In Nagisa´s room, she is taking a shower and Tamao listened worried. )

Tamao: What's wrong Nagisa chan? Will not go to class? Its late (taking some books from desk)

Nagisa: (speaking from the shower) No! Today no, Shizuma is sick and I have to take care of her

Tamao: sick? That's rare for her

Nagisa: Please, tell to our teacher that I won´t go today

Tamao: for sure, don't worry. I´m going now! I hope that Shizuma will be ok soon!

Nagisa: Thank you! See you later, Tamao chan.

(Nagisa leaves the bathroom and quickly is wearing her uniform.

Walking down the stairs, she arrive to the Shizuma´s room but stopped herself when she listened a conversation inside)

Miyuki: Don't you remember what happened with Tomori? (looks curiously)

Shizuma: Tomori? (smile)…well…that girl have a secret story eh?

Miyuki: yes, and just you and me know it (closing her eyes)

Shizuma: yeah that's right, I remember now, was in our second year

Miyuki: yes, that semester you were in love with her

(Outside, Nagisa couldn't believe what she is listening)

Nagisa: (thinking) Tomori san? The Spica´s president?

Shizuma: but I couldn't believe that my biggest enemy, were in my own room (smile)

Miyuki: (smile) You know that I´m so sorry all what happened there (blushed) It gives me a little embarrassed to remember that

(Nagisa not want to interrupt, but are encouraged to touch the door)

Knock knock

Miyuki: come in

Nagisa: (worried) How are you feeling?

Shizuma: Better. I thought that you were sleeping

Nagisa: I just took a shower and came back here (looking at Miyuki) You will not go to class?

Miyuki: yes, I'm going now (standing) If you need something, please tell me

Nagisa: Sure. Have a nice day

(Miyuki leaves the room and turns serious to Shizuma )

Shizuma: what's wrong?

Nagisa: I didn't know that you had a romance with Tomori san… (serious)

Shizuma: Did you listened that? (smile)

Nagisa: Yes, I couldn't avoid it (seious yet)

Shizuma: (laughing) well…that's not was happened

(Nagisa begins to clean the desk, her back to Shizuma. She feel jealous of what Shizuma can tell her)

Shizuma: Nagisa? …Are you angry?

(Nagisa in silence)

Shizuma: mmm…Its not what you're thinking. I hadn't nothing with her

(Nagisa still serious and silent)

Shizuma: It wasn't me who had a romance with Tomori

Nagisa: Then…who?

Shizuma: nobody knows this. We said that will be our secret forever. But you are my lovely

Nagisa, and I will tell you

(Nagisa turns, feels ashamed of it being so jealous)

Nagisa: wha…what happened? Why you so mysterious

Shizuma: (smile) …was Miyuki

Nagisa: MIYUKI!? (surprise)

Shizuma: yes, she was

Nagisa: but…Doesn't you were in love with her?

Shizuma: well…that semester I started to notice her, but she always has been so serious. Once, I say it to Miyuki and she keeps in silence, like she were hiding something (touching her forehead)

Nagisa: Are you ok? (sitting by her side)

Shizuma: I´ll be ok

Nagisa: then, what's happened?

Shizuma: As you know, Miyuki and I shared a room. One day, I gone to the downtown I was late and already when I return I stayed out of Ishigo Sha.

Nagisa: since then you started to jump the fence? (surprise)

Shizuma: (naughty smile) I had to come in, right?

Nagisa: I hope you didn't teach that to Hiroko chan

Shizuma: (smile) don't worry, I didn't. But maybe she will be a new Miyuki here

Nagisa: but she looks more different than Miyuki, she is more extroverted

Shizuma: that's right. Nagisa… (taking her hand)

Nagisa: what?

Shizuma: What I´m going to tell you, nobody knows in Astraea

Nagisa: I know, I won't tell anybody

Shizuma: well, that day, I came in late into the Ichigo Sha. All the girls were supposedly asleep. When I came into my room were…

Nagisa: Who!?

Shizuma: who we are talking about?

Nagisa: Miyuki and Tomori! (Big surprise)

Shizuma: yes, they were doing…you know…. (Moving her fingers)

Nagisa: I can't believe it! (Covering her mouth)

Shizuma: I came in a wrong moment and as Miyuki knew I was interested in Tomori, I spent two days angry with her.

Nagisa: I can't figure out! They had a secret romance!

Shizuma: shh…but they didn't continue with that. Miyuki finished everything and Tomori was very angry for that

Nagisa: why they take so bad at meetings?

Shizuma: yeah, always looking superfluous issues to take off all the rage that both have within

(closing her eyes) so you can imagine how those meetings was, and I was in the middle trying to calm them down ...

Nagisa: but, I don't get it…if they love each other, Why they are not together?

Shizuma: Tomori is from a rich traditional family, they educate her so hard before sent her to Spica. Since the end with Miyuki entire relationship, she has again focus on the family tradition. Once she graduates, most likely to stay in charge of a family business and form a family

(Shizuma touches her face and Nagisa worried)

Nagisa: You have to rest my love

Shizuma: You should go to sleep

Nagisa: I´ll do it later (kissing her forehead and she start to sleep like a baby. Nagisa looks her tenderly)

…

…

(In the student council meeting room,are the three president and the Etoile, they are waiting for the Sister arrive.  
All they are in silence when the opens door, All they stand up)

Amane: take a sit, Sister

Sister: thank you, Etoile

Hikari: very well, we are here together to talk about an important issue, "The Etoile week", where we hope to reach a unanimous consensus. Sister, you can continue (sitting)

Sister: Thank you Etoile. (Taking some papers from a folder) I received the full report of the presidents of the student council, with the possibility of a large camp in the village of Miatre, place that has not been used in a long time.

(The three presidents look impatient and nervous)

Sister: …I gave it to the Etoile Ainee (Older Etoile), a complete report about the quality of the Miatre´s village…

(All they looking to Amane)

Amane: yes, that's right. I read it entirely

Sister: I also read the reasons as for performing this kind of application knowing that this type of event are prohibited in Astraea

(All look slightly down waiting for the answer)

Sister: But I know too, that this 6th grade generation, has been one of the most better of all times

(Miyuki move her head up fast)

Sister: therefore, I think this activity would be very good to say good bye to our 6th grade generation…

Everyone: EEEEHHHh!?

Amane: (Coughs to keep his composure) that is… if we are authorized to carry out the camp?

Sister: yes, you are

(All very excited applaud)

Chikaru: thanks God! We will have our event! (Gathers her hands)

Sister: but ... You cannot go all week, given the conditions in the camp ...

Amane: that's true … I was thinking it should only be for three days. The Miatre´s village It need a lot of maintenance.

Chikaru: then we could organize the rest of the week Etoile with activities here in Astraea

Tomori: yes that sounds good. Start with the championships here and make the closure in the village. What do you think, Etoile?

Hikari: I like that idea (looking Amane)

Amane: Yes, It's a good idea. What does think, Miatre?

Miyuki: Yes, It would be very good start here. I agree (moving her head)

Sister: I am so glad to see you reach an agreement so fast (smile) So,order their camp as soon as possible, so that everything is ready for the week Etoile.

Amane: I will take care of this

Sister: You can count on me for whatever you need. I hope everything will be ok

Miyuki: (smile) don't worry Sister, everything will be ok

Sister: I hope so, Miss Rokujo (standing) I´m going now

All: Thank you Sister (bowing)

(A silence comes while she leaves the room. When this closes the door)

All: GREEAAAT!

Chikaru: I knew it!

Hikari: What a thrill! We must work quickly in producing week

Tomori: very well, I think Spica is the best to arrange the sport activities

Amane: there will be only sports?

Chikaru: I propose that at the end of the week Etoile, do a costume party at camp

Miyuki: and reward the best costume?

Hikari: That sound so funny!

Amane: ok, let's do it!

Miyuki: (little nervous) I have a question… What will be the week that we use for this event?

Amane: (looking for a calendar) I think the second week. After of that, we have exams and the graduation

Miyuki: ok

Tomori: let´s write the official announcement

(The meeting was much better than on previous occasions, this time has not been discussions and decisions has been taken quickly. The atmosphere feels very calm and at the same time encouraged by the good news of the camp)

…

…

(After some hours, Miyuki goes to Shizuma´s room)

Nagisa: How did it go, Miyuki?

Miyuki: Very good! (smiling) How is she? (looking Shizuma)

Nagisa: She has been sleeping like a baby for a long time

Miyuki: doesn't It's arrive the medicine?

Nagisa: No, I´m going to the infirmary. Can you stay with she for a moment?

Miyuki: Sure

Nagisa: I´ll be back soon (Walking out the room)

Shizuma: Miyuki… (Whispering)

Miyuki: yes, I´m here

Shizuma: (opens the eyes) my dear Miyuki…

Miyuki: (touching her forehead) You´re still burning

Shizuma: (Taking Miyuki´s hand) …don't get married…I don't want that you make a madness…

Miyuki: eeh? (Shizuma holding her hand)

Shizuma: …I will help you…but don't do it (looking weakly)

Miyuki: but Shizuma, don't worry for that now, you have to rest

Shizuma: I just want see you happy (smiling tired)

Miyuki: (sad) Thank you Shizuma, but don't talk about that now

Shizuma: …when will be?

Miyuki: (surprised) its soon…

Shizuma: what I feared

Miyuki: don't worry, only I have to face my destiny (looks down)

Shizuma: What destiny? While I´m by your side, I will do everything I can for your happiness

Miyuki: Shizuma…Thank you…

(Shizuma stares her for a moment. Miyuki blushed and turns to see the papers inside the folder)

Miyuki: I have a good news

Shizuma: Won´t you get married?

Miyuki: no isn't , it's something that you will love it

Shizuma: What it is?

Miyuki: The sister allows us to make the camp in the Etoile week (smile while show her some papers)

Shizuma: (sitting at the bed) REALLY!? (Taking the papers) wow! It's a great news!

Miyuki: well, the Sister Didn´t say directly, but she want that all will be quiet. Obviously she told it for you (Closing her eyes)

Shizuma: for me? But I´m very quiet! (looking naughty)

Miyuki: I have told you about the camp and you looks healthy now!

Shizuma: (Smile) I like it!

Miyuki: You have to be alright soon, to win for Miatre again

Shizuma: for sure! you let me organize the teams in Miatre?

Miyuki: Sure, I would tell you

(Nagisa is come back)

Nagisa: How are you feeling, my love? You looks happier (smile)

Shizuma: Yes, Miyuki gave me a good news

Nagisa: What it is? (taking the medicine)

Shizuma: We will have the camp, for the Etoile week

Nagisa: (surprise) is the camp you told me?

Miyuki: that's is

Nagisa: ah! how exiting!

Miyuki: I hope you participate, Nagisa

Nagisa: For sure! I would be happy (approaching the bed with medicine)

(Nagisa prepares putting medicine on a spoon and approaching Shizuma)

Nagisa: ok my Etoile, open your mouth (approaching the spoon) aaaah! (Indicating as children)

Shizuma: I have to put that face to drink it? (Question mockingly)

Nagisa: do not laugh! Drink it now! Aaaah!

(Shizuma takes her remedy and still laughing at the Nagisa for their funny faces. Miyuki begins to laugh watching Nagisa berates by their taunts)

Miyuki: (thinking) you look so good together. I'm glad that you are so happy

(Outside the sun shines warmly Astraea and so time passes slowly ... approaching the date on which some will say goodbye to the hill ... forever ...)

Nagisa: do not laugh Shizuma!

 **End of the chapter**


End file.
